The Center for Clinical Epidemiology and Biostatistics (CCEB), together with the Cardiovascular Medicine Division and Pulmonary, Allergy, and Critical Care Division, both of the Department of Medicine, and the Division of Cardiology and Division of Pulmonary Medicine, both within the Department of Pediatrics, all of the Perelman School of Medicine at the University of Pennsylvania (Penn), propose to continue and enhance an innovative, rigorous, and successful two- to three-year research training program for clinicians in both adult and pediatric cardiology and pulmonary clinical research. The training program consists of required courses in epidemiology, clinical research methodology, biostatistics, and cardiopulmonary epidemiology; elective courses relevant to the trainees' methodologic interests; journal clubs and clinical research conferences conducted by participating faculty in the CCEB and adult and pediatric cardiology and pulmonary divisions; extensive independent readings; instruction in the responsible conduct of research; a professional development series; an apprenticeship experience with an experienced investigator; and the completion of an independent research project in cardiology or pulmonary clinical research. The program will: 1) train clinicians to be rigorous and independent academic investigators able to use the range of approaches available in epidemiology to address research issues in cardiovascular and pulmonary diseases related to the etiology, prognosis, prevention and early detection, treatment, clinical economics, technology assessment, medical decision making, and quality of patient care; 2) provide closely mentored research experiences with faculty preceptors in clinical epidemiology and cardiovascular and pulmonary medicine; and 3) strengthen the links between traditional epidemiology and cardiovascular and pulmonary medicine. Trainees matriculate in the Master of Science in Clinical Epidemiology (MSCE) program. Strengths of the proposed program are: 1) the long history of successful research and training programs in the CCEB and adult and pediatric cardiology and pulmonary divisions, including this training program; 2) the collaborative links that have been forged among faculty with interests in clinical research in cardiovascular and pulmonary diseases; 3) the comprehensive course offerings and research programs that are available to trainees; and 4) an extensive set of experienced and multidisciplinary faculty with successful training records. In addition, numerous existing large databases that can be used for research projects and training, a broad array of specialized analytic capabilities available for clinical studies employing methods of clinical epidemiology (e.g., clinical trials, case-control, cohort research, etc.), and commitmet of faculty to collaborative research and training, combine to provide an ideal environment for this training program. Finally, Penn and the Perelman School of Medicine promote an academic environment in which basic and clinical research are encouraged and viewed as attractive career paths for physicians. (End of Abstract)